The Killer Croc
by Blomquist
Summary: M for future chapters.   ANOTHER retelling of the first season. Warning "A Dark Duncan" Version.   May be disturbing. In later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Tick-tock.  
>Tick-tock.<p>

I'm waiting, waiting to arrive.  
>Arrive on the Island.<p>

I'm having a private escort that will take me to the island.  
>I may be in a cell on lower deck, but at least it won't sink as the other piece of shit boat will most likely do.<br>Maybe it has already sunk? Maybe someone drowned? Maybe. Maybe...

I'm watching the guard that is watching me.  
>He is afraid of me, he doesn't dare to look me in the eyes.<br>He knows WHO I am, so he's smart enough to be scared of me.

Tick-tock.

Tick-tock.

This is taking to damn long.  
>The chains that are supposed to hold me in place is annoying me a bit.<br>This cell, these chains, they are just to familiar to me. To familiar indeed.  
>They bind me hands to my waist, and my feet to a close relationship...<br>They think they will hold me.  
>Unlikely.<p>

I make my knuckles crack, the guard jumps and is reaching for his belt to pick... What?  
>The gun? Pepper spray? His baton? His radio? A tazer? I do not see one, but you never know.<br>He sees that I have not done anything, so he sits back down on the bench.  
>Not looking at me, but I can see that he is blushing against his own overreaction.<br>He is a very young pig, a piglet.  
>Very young to be dealing with me. Can't be much older than Michael.<br>Don't you agree brother?

Tick-tock.  
>Tick-tock.<p>

Fuck this lake is big.

Mitchellson has joined me, outside the cell of course. We are not THAT close.  
>He is caring my dufflebag, I only trusted it to him.<br>He is unlocking the cell and tells me to follow, we are traveling slower now, and we aren't rocking as bad either.  
>My parole officer is joined by the blushing piglet and a really fat hog on deck.<p>

I can see the Island now, it's bigger then I expected, especially the hill further inland. What can it be? 600? Maybe 800 feet?  
>The wiew must be fantastic. It looks like it acts like a border against the water on one side. It fires me up!<br>A dive from 600, maybe 800 feet? That alone would have made worth of this miserable excuse for a boat trip.  
>We are closing in on the shore, on a bridge that has about 20 people on it. It looks like that amount of people is putting some strain on it.<p>

Mitchellson, my patrol officer is holding my dufflebag in one hand and a clipboard in the other. Whoever that is in charge of this dump is going to sign it, and get responsibility over me.  
>We are still a far way away, put I can already see that this place is going to suck.<br>I have no hope for the people, since they all seem to be human... I can only expect the worst.  
>Both my chest and my jaws felt the past pain that made me think that.<p>

Tick-tock.  
>Tick-tock.<p>

My patrol officer is telling me to stay inside the boat while all the forms are being filled. They should have done that bullshit earlier.  
>I am staying inside and I'm watching as he goes a shore.<br>I stop looking, because the fat hog-cop grips my shoulder so that I for the moment stay out of sight.  
>Unnecessarily, I wasn't going to do something anyway.<br>And maybe dangerous, who knows what a dangerous criminal might do if he wants to.

I'm waiting to make my debut on national TV, I'm starting to get nerveos and a bit impatient.  
>I smirk at the thought of winning the monster cash, the pigs are getting a little nervous since they think that my kind only do that when they are going to hurt someone...<br>I might.  
>If this takes much longer.<p>

I hear a voice:  
>- Aaaaaaaand now let's welcome our final contestant: Duncan.<p>

I almost smile a the calling of my "birth name", I'm not using it much. Nor is anyone else.  
>I'm walking to the plank that connects the bridge and the boat, tightly followed by the pigs.<p>

Tick-tock.  
>Tick-tock.<p>

The timer for me to get the gold has started.

..."beware, my teeth and ambitions are bared."

.

.

**First chapter. The rest will come, in time.**

**Review or whatever.**

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here. ACT HAPPY!

.

Chris McLean is a Sadist, which is why he enjoy his job soooooo much.  
>He is going to spend 2 months on an Island in the middle of nowhere together with a cook and 22 campers that he is aloud to torture as much as he wants, as long as nobody dies.<br>And if one would, well he has lawyers for that.  
>He stood in front of all the teenagers that would all be at his mercy for the next 8 weeks, well one at least.<br>The disappointment all the other "campers" would face at there elimination sent shivers down his spine.

**Chris POV.**

He took a good look at them, there was a goth, a cynic, 2 beauties with no brain, 3 people that where seriously weird, a soft giant, a fat softy, a drag queen (must be),  
>a goody-goody, crazy girl, party boy, a klutz, the bitch queen (it was easy to feel), a glam ghetto etc.<br>This was going to be soooooo fun :).

-OK, listen up, he said.  
>We are gonna take a photo for the promo here one the dock then we will go to the fire pit, where we will divide you into 2 teams.<br>We will take the rest after that. OK everybody to the end of the dock so we can take the photo...

-Um Chris, excuse me?  
>Chris turned around to see who it had been that had spoken, and interrupted his rehearsed speech.<br>It was the prissy girl, what was her name? ... Courtney?  
>-Yes Courtney?, he said without sounding to irritated.<br>-You said that after the photo we where gonna go to the fire pit and be divided into 2 teams?  
>He nodded, not seeing where she was going with this-<br>Well... there is 21 of us. Are we going to be unevenly divided?

Chris just looked at her for a second, then he pulled out (of nowhere it seemed) a clipboard and a pencil and started to count everyone of a list.  
>With every name he pointed to that persons name and said something like: fatso, softie, bitch, klutz, weirdo .<br>But so quietly that only the closest five could hear it.  
>He suddenly stopped halfway down the list then went back to the top and did the entire thing again to be sure.<br>He spoke:  
>-You're right Courtney, there is one missing.<br>Courtney looks a bit smug.

-But since I can see who is missing here on this list I'm not that surprised that he is...  
>-Who is missing? Said Lindsay the pretty blonde airhead. Is he cute? I would really like him to stop being missed if he is...<br>-Never mind. Chris interrupted. His boat is coming right now, he said pointing to the distance.

**Courtney's POV.**

The boat that came towards them was big. A lot bigger than the one she had arrived with. Not a small wooden boat, but a big metal ship.  
>What? she wondered. Are we up against some rich snotty brat that took his own yacht just to show of?<br>Calm down, calm down. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out... This is not gonna be a problem, I'm gonna defeat everyone here! I'm a CIT after all...

The boat was pulling up to the dock, two of it's crew had already jumped of to secure it to the dock.  
>Courtney noticed the words that was written on the side of the capstan long before it had docked, she just didn't want to believe it.<br>The words was: Police Ocean Patrol.  
>The police? The police had just delivered one of the contestants to the island?<br>A robber? A fraud? A murder?... a rapist? ...?

But then another thought hit her. It COULD be the son of a high ranking police officer. Not impossible.  
>Those where good people to know, you know: for the future...<br>She was still thinking that thought when a third person came out on deck. This man was in his early thirties and vaguely decent looking, he was wearing a light blue shirt and his badge in his belt.

The man went over the plank that connected the ship to the dock, in his right hand he held a clip board, in the left a duffel bag.  
>He let go of the duffel bag and let it fall to ground (dock), he held out the clipboard and tapped lightly with his left hand at he bottom of it.<br>Probably at a line Chris is suppose to sign.  
>Chris signs it, the officer takes a quick glance at it then he made thumps up to someone inside the cabin.<p>

Chris talks once more.  
>Courtney sees something in his eyes for just a second, a cruel happiness?<p>

- Aaaaaaaand now let's welcome our final contestant: Duncan.

.

Chapter 3 is being worked one.


	3. Chapter 3

**To "I've been mugged by Penguins", the first ones to favorite!**

**I will make an honest attempt be episodic from now on, but I don't know yet how I will do with the "off days".**

**Courtney's POV**.  
>Courtney attention immediately went from Chris and the police officer (who had introduced himself as officer Mitchellson) back to the ship.<br>There was a strange sound coming from it. She couldn't really put her finger on it, where had she heard it?  
>It sounded like... What? ... Chains?<p>

He came out into the sun, even when she saw him it still took her several seconds before she realized what that made that sound.  
>Because all she could see was two colors: Neon green and teal blue.<p>

His Mohawk gave him another 5-6 inches of height and would probably be capable of permanently blinding you if stared at it to long..  
>Around his throat he had something something that looked like a dog collar.<br>His eyebrow, his nose and his ears all had several piercings.  
>And for the rest of him?<br>His clothes looked old and weather torn. His clothes covered him completely, from the neck down.  
>A black sweater with a skull on it, and a couple of very old and pale jeans.<br>All the other campers were in summer clothing but he wasn't. Maybe he had gotten arrested in the winter?  
>Justin, Geoff and Dj (I think I got there names right...) all where taller and looked like they had more... "mass" inside their clothes but Duncan had the look of that under his clothes there was: 100 % muscles nothing else.<br>The hand cuffs with chains kept his legs together and his hands to his hips.  
>But... Courtney hardly noticed any of that.<br>It was the other color that stole the show.  
>His teal eyes...<br>Ice teal blue.

His eyes moved from person to person as he walked down the plank to the dock.  
>At every step, the chains rattled and made a sound like when a lot of coins hit each other.<p>

He stopped at some distance to the rest of us, still observing each of us closely.  
>He suddenly smirked turned to Chris and said with confidence:<br>"So, when can I collect the cash?"  
>His smirk became wider, but it never really reached his eyes it only played really close to them.<br>I think we all know who is going to get them...

I could feel my cheeks heat a bit. THE NERVE this guy had.  
>I was about to go forward to give him a VERY big piece of my mind. But...<br>The obese police officer beat me to it.

When he hit Duncan hard on the left shoulder with his baton.  
>"Don't be so cocky Croc! We have had enough of that in our beautiful city. Why they even let people like you out, I will never understand."<p>

They hit had been hard, he had flinched to left and crouch down a bit. My anger towards the boy was instantly gone and redirected, he had NOT deserved that.  
>The boy muttered: "connard" under his breath, I think I was the only one that heard it. But I don't know what it means...<br>And had the oficer called him Croc? No, no, no of course not, he had of course called him "Crook" she had just misheard. .  
>The oficer in charge held out his finger in a warning gesture against the fat one, the young one just looked scared...<br>"Easy Anderson, don't give me more paperwork than I already have for this case."  
>Anderson took a step back, still looking angry. Duncan, from his lips not a single sound had escaped. Neither of pain, sorrow nor surprise.<br>But the grouchy look he had had just a second a go went back to smirking when he had heard Mithellson's words.  
>"Cold bro, real cold."<br>His voice was low and husky. A spark had appeared in his eyes, that comment had fitted his sense of humor it seemed.

Mitchellson had turned back to Chris and the clip board to see if it all was correctly filled, a seconds later he was put his right hand in his pocket and seemed to search for found it, and pulled out a large selection of keys. It looked as it would hold everything from his front door key to the main key at police station.  
>"Hold out a second, and I will release you." He continued to look through the is to many keys, Courtney shook her head in her mind.<br>And in the same second that he found the correct key, Duncan put his restraints in Mitchellsons arms.

Everyone was completely speechless, in the time it took Mitchellson to hunt for his keys, in which all our attention was on him and him only, Duncan had somehow got out of the handcuffs and taken of the restraints and then given them to him WITHOUT anyone noticing. .  
>How? I mean... How? How did he do that in that amount of time?<br>I looked at the surfer, the party boy and the goth that stood closest to me.  
>"Did you see when he got out of them?" They shook their heads.<br>I looked at the rest of the campers with a questioningly look, but they all just shook their heads.

While we where looking Duncan started doing these stretching exercise and you could clearly hear his joints popping back into place.  
>He looked a lot more relaxed with his restraints of. Less cold. His eyes looked more beautiful...<br>NO, Just more lively... Yeah, that sounds about right. But still she blushed a bit at the display.  
>And even more when he noticed her stare.<br>But instead of pointing it out like she expected, he looked at everyone on the dock and said:  
>"Seems like there are certain... individuals, that would like me to do more? And maybe be a bit bolder?"<br>At the last word he used one of his fingers to slowly higher the bottom part of his sweater, inch by inch.

All of the girls and SOME of the boys started to blush and look away and just mutter something incoherent.

Courtney was one of them.

Duncans last comment had made the fat cop snap out of his daze. And he was pissed.  
>"You SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed. In his eyes there was nothing but hate.<br>"You asshole! You... You... "  
>He was really struggling with his words now.<br>"You... You... You LAWBREAKING FREAK!"  
>At this statement Duncan cocked his eyebrow a bit and thought: Thats new.<p>

"You are going back in again! Because... Because... Because of your extreme disrespect for the law!"  
>The fat and the young cop reached for there weapons to prepare for the arrest. Several people on the dock was started to get worried that something might go down, and go down BAD.<br>Mitchellson was just about to get in the way of Duncan and the cops, when the cops faces changed into kept feeling and feeling desperatly hoping for a miracle, kept looking and looking in their holster for their guns.  
>But it just wasn't there.<p>

A small realization started to spread in their faces, and they slowly started to lift their heads to look at Duncan, to see if what there gut was telling them was correct.  
>It was.<p>

Somehow he had managed to take there guns without them noticing anything.  
>He was now holding both revolvers in his right hand while slowly stroking them with his all of his left fingers, one at the time.<br>He was smirking.

They were starting to look scared. Really scared. Duncan took a step forwards, the fat one took a step backwards and tripped over his own fat ass, the dock creaked forbodingly as he hit the deck...  
>Then Duncan started saying something like:<br>"Tick-tock.  
>Tick-tock."<p>

The look in the officers eyes was panic, they seemed to know what it had meant.  
>Duncan stopped and looked at the sad sight that the two officers where. The he took two fast steps forward and cried:<br>"Buuh!"  
>This obvious mock scare was enough to really scare them out of there wits, and they bravely decided that it was time to hide in the boat. .<br>The sight only made Duncan snicker.  
>He turned to his Parole officer who had all this time been strangely uninterested in what was going on, and simply gave him the two guns. He patted his shoulder and said:<br>"See you around, Mitch."  
>"Hopefully not. "<br>Was the answer the older man gave him. And with that they left each other, without another word or look at each other. The officer jumped into the boat and the boat left. And that was that. Duncan took his duffel bag and joined the rest of us.

"So." He said to no one in particular. "Has you heard the name is Duncan, remember it. "

And with that Chris completely ignored everything that just happened. The spotlight had been of him for far to long already.  
>"Anyway." He said. "As I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted." I gave him a glare that he probably didn't see. "We need a photo for the promo. Everyone to the end of the dock" He really was going to ignore everything that had just happened? ... Well fine by me.<p>

Everyone was on the end of the dock all huddled up like it was a cheer leading photo or something. Then the entire thing collapsed into the water.

**Duncans POV**

I opened my eyes and found myself under water, I had no problem with that. I've always been good with water, one of the reasons for my other name... I looked around and saw that most of the campers was heading towards the beach in various speeds and forms. But then I looked at the bottom and saw two persons there, one seemed unconscious and the other seemed stuck under the collapsed dock. I swimed down to the person who desperately tried to get out of there, she had no luck. This mocha haired beauty.  
>She was almost out of breath, but since I was more then used to these conditions I had more then enough power to lift the collapsed wood pile of her. I wrapped my arm around her and shot to the service picking up the other unconscious person, the goth chick. Well, I guess that his mean that they own me a favor. The smirk didn't leave until they hit the surface.<p>

**Gwens POV**

I woke up when we hit the surface, in the arms of the delinquent. I blushed a bit. I was carried into shore together with the CIT. Who came by after a few seconds on the beach. She moaned a little. Maybe she had hit her head or something? No, wait that was Izzy...  
>"OK." Said Chris. "Dry up and meet me at the campfire in ten."<br>Duncans reply through his heavy breathing was just one word, but one that everyone agreed with "Fuckhead."

**Duncans POV .**  
>"This is Camp Wawanakwa; your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin-mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. Ya dig?" Chris explained. I don't know what it was about that guy, but everything he said sounded like he was having the time of his life. "The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest, without getting voted off, will win one-hundred thousand dollars!"<p>

I was getting bored and wondered, how many girls are at least a LITTLE interested in me? So therefore:  
>"Excuse me," I said, approaching Chris. "What will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under her." I said, pointing at the snooty Asian chick, whose name I'd learned was Heather. She looked a little shocked "They're not co-ed, are they?"<br>I saw several blushing, that quickly faded as they straighten their postures.  
>"No. Girls get one side of each cabin, and dudes get the other."<p>

The chesty blonde raised her hand and asked, "Excuse me, Kyle? Can I have a cabin with the lake view since I'm the prettiest?"  
>I really, really, really tried not to laugh at that and I think I succeeded fairly good. Chris replied, "Okay, you ARE, but that's not really how it works here. And, it's Chris." He added at the end. I smirked.<p>

The skinnier, tan twin then said, "I HAVE to live with Sadie, or I'll die." The larger one added, "And I'LL break out in hives. It's true." I couldn't help but wonder if that had ever happened before.

All of a sudden, I felt a tug on my hair, so I turned around, and came face-to-face with a deer. Glaring, I pushed the thing away, and turned back around. However, the deer didn't get the hint; it was still gnawing on my hair like grass.  
>Rolling up my sleeves, I quickly grabbed the deer around the neck, and began pushing my fist against his head. The stupid thing couldn't take a hint? Pity.<br>While all this was happening, goth girl (Gwen, from what I'd heard) said in an undertone, "This can NOT be happening."

In response, Owen hugged her and Tyler, and said, "Aw, come on, guys! It'll be fun! It's like a big sleepover!"  
>And while they both looked panicked, Tyler whispered something to Gwen, who looked back over to me and the other campers, maybe wondering who she would be teamed up with.<p>

Gwen seemed, to me, like a pretty solid kind of girl. Maybe a bit pessimistic, but I'd date her. If it weren't for that guy Trent already seemingly attached to her.  
>Then I noticed, while giving the deer a noogie, that she was probably looking at ME with those wide eyes, and immediately changed my mind. I'd definitely leave that one to Trent.<br>Then, not noticing this entire exchange, Chris jumped in, saying, "Here's the deal! We're gonna split you into two teams. If I call your name out, go stand over there." He pointed one way, then listed, "Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, LeShawna, Justin, and Noah." He smiled. "From this moment on, you are officially known as The Screaming Gophers!" He said, then tossed them a sign with a gopher in the Fighting Irish pose.

The big, chubby, blonde guy shouted, "Yeah! I'm a gopher! Woo!"  
>But the skinnier twin called out, "Wait! What about Sadie?"<br>Chris answered by saying, "The rest of you, over here! Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, and Harold. Move, move, move, move!"  
>Sadie clasped her hands together, and said, "But Katie's a gopher! I have to be a gopher!"<br>Courtney said a little concerned, "Sadie, is it? Come on. It'll be okay."  
>But Sadie wasn't in the mood to be reasoned with. "This is so unfair! I miss you, Katie!"<br>Katie had tears in her eyes, and replied, "I miss you too!"

Again, Chris ignored this, tossing us a sign, saying, "You guys will officially be known as The Killer Bass!"  
>The stringy red-head quietly said, "Awesome! It's like amazing!"<p>

"Alright, campers." Chris finished smugly. "You and your team will be on camera in all public areas during the competition."  
>Then there was a loud, "Cut!" from behind a camera, and Chris quickly said, "This is where they show me in the confessional cam, telling you guys that you'll be able to share your private thoughts there, say whatever you want, et cetera, et cetera. Whenever you want. Or just get something off your chest. Then a loud, "And Action!"<br>"Alright?" He said conclusively, smiling broadly. "Any questions?" None. "Cool. Let's find your cabins." Another loud, "Cut!" and Chris relaxed.

"Okay, everyone. Follow me! Grab your luggage."  
>The camera man took his camera and ran off somewhere.<p>

"Chris, man? Where are we going?" Party boy asked for all of us. Because, from what we could tell, the cabins were back over by the camera guy.  
>"I'm just giving you a little tour of your home for the next eight weeks. Or however long you last until you get voted off." He said, grinning. We quickly toured the island, checking out hiking paths, the inlet where we were allowed to swim, the parts of the forest that were off limits, and the places we should avoid due to "unsafe conditions."<p>

After the tour around the island, Chris brought us back to camp, where the camera was set up in front of two very crummy-looking cabins. They looked like they'd been standing there for a long time, and like one major storm would knock them over.

Chris walked in front of the camera, and said, "Gophers, you're in the East Cabin, Bass, you're in the West!"  
>Then Chris said, "Go on, go explore! Make yourselves " He chuckled in a very foreboding manner, then continued, "at home."<p>

So we went inside and saw bunk-beds. I grinned. Bunk-beds? Were they for real? What were we, kindergarteners?  
>The other Bass boys followed me inside, and Geoff voiced aloud exactly what we all had to have been thinking.<br>"Bunk-beds? Dude, are we like, children?" But he was grinning enormously. It gave me the impression that he was liking the idea.  
>Then, Tyler, Harold and Ezekiel walked in, and Tyler sighed airily. I exchanged glances with Geoff, and again, we seemed to be sharing a mind.<br>"What's up, dude?" Geoff asked.  
>Tyler shook his head. "Nothing, man. No big deal." Then he picked his head up as a thought came to him. "Hey, guys, you know what just occurred to me?"<p>

We all thought for about a second, then shook our heads, so Tyler continued. "The only adult here, so far as we know, is Chris."  
>This clicked in all of our heads at once. No adults. Essentially, we were free. I grinned. No adults meant a free reign.<br>Though I didn't notice at first that he'd left, I heard Geoff outside asking Chris, "Excuse me, Chris? Is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility?"  
>Faintly, I heard Chris respond, "You're all sixteen years old. As old as a counselor in training in a regular summer camp. So, other than myself, you'll be unsupervised. You've got a half hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge. Starting now!" Then distant footsteps, which I assumed to be Chris walking away.<br>Then I heard Geoff shout, "Nice!" as I walked out of the cabin.

Suddenly, an ear piercing scream was heard across the campground from the girl's side of the Gopher lodge. I ran over with the others to find Lindsay standing up on a small stump, staring at a cockroach on the ground. So, doing what any noble sixteen-year-old delinquent would do, I looked around for something sharp and potentially dangerous.

**Gwens POV .**  
>I don't really know why I was hiding on my bead so the cockroach wouldn't reach me. I was NOT afraid of it, I had just... been draged up here.<br>Duncan came into the room. Holding an axe.  
>He held it with only his right hand as he swung it over his head and down on the doomed cockroach. It split in half together with the floor.<br>Now it was I who smiled. "Well that one way to kill a cockroach"  
>Duncan winked at me before he left.<br>Duncan or Trent?...

**Duncans POV .**  
>It was time for lunch, or what they had decided to call lunch.<br>So all the campers heading towards the largest cabin. There, we stood in a line around the two tables. In walked a tall, dark man, who, after taking his place behind a counter, and barked, "Listen up! I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it, three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down, NOW!"  
>This guy just oozed the 'Sadistic Prick Parole Officer' air. I knew, right from the start, that he and I would not rub together well, but that might be fun to.<br>I did my best to focus on just holding down the food, and be prepared if anyone decided that they didn't want to hold it down.  
>But my attention was diverted when Chris walked in, and said, "Welcome to the Main Lodge."<br>Geoff, who had been staring at his food the entire time, without touching it, said, "Yo, my man, can we order a pizza?"  
>Following this, he almost had his head impaled when Chef threw a knife that just missed his cowboy hat.<p>

I took it as a no.  
>So did everybody else, who returned to their slop, while Chris said, "Your first challenge begins in ONE hour." Then he just walked out.<br>The skinnier twin immediately asked DJ, "What do you think they'll make us do?" Obviously scared.  
>DJ answered, "It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?"<p>

We had been instructed to ahve or swimsuits on under or clothes so that we could change them under some part of the challenge, he didn't say which.  
>We were going up for the steep hill. I hadn't changed into my swim trunks. I only swam when I was alone, I had my reasons and those reasons were private.<br>We were walking up the hill, and came to it's end. Literately, it just ended.

Dj walked slowly to the end and looked down. He liked the rest of us had a vague idea on what was going to happened, so he voiced our thoughts.  
>"Oooh shit".<p>

**Reveiw or whatever.**  
>.<p> 


End file.
